The use of mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets or the like, is rapidly expanding in popularity. Applications for use on such mobile devices are also available, and are also expanding in popularity. Many such applications are pre-installed on the mobile devices upon purchase by the users. The users may also download and install more applications from mobile application stores, according to the users' needs or desires. As the number of applications that a user installs at his or her mobile device increases, it is likely that many of the installed application go unused for prolonged period of times. For example, the user may lose interest in a game application after completing the game, and therefore no longer runs opens the game application. As another example, the user may have installed an application to try out its features, and may have found it uninterested or finds no needs of the application. As another example, the user may prefer to use an application the user has selected and downloaded into the mobile device instead of a pre-installed application originally intended to offer similar functions or services.
The applications that are installed at a user's mobile device that go unused for prolonged periods of time continue to occupy storage space, which is limited in a mobile device. Also, some of the applications may run associated background tasks which are automatically loaded into the memory of the mobile device without any user input. While such background tasks may speed up the execution of their associated applications, if the applications are not used, the tasks merely take up memory and processing power which could be freed up for other applications that the user uses more frequently.
Methods and tools have been provided which allow the users to uninstall applications that the users no longer use, or to close tasks that are running in the background. However, the users are required to identify the applications or tasks that they wish to uninstall or close. As the number of applications that are installed on the user's mobile device increases, such user activities of manually identifying and deleting/closing applications/tasks become inefficient.